


The Terror (??) of Yu-topia

by neomeruru



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Fanart, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other, Tentacle Bondage, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Triple Penetration, Xenophilia, male nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-03 05:23:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11525418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neomeruru/pseuds/neomeruru
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky finds out there's more to the Yu-topia onsen than hot baths and katsudon.Fanart post for the Rare Ships!!! On Ice exchange.





	The Terror (??) of Yu-topia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Francowitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch/gifts).



> For Francowitch, for the Rare Ships exchange!! I hope you like it! I had a blast.
> 
> Very loosely inspired by Caeseria's [To Have the Tiger by the Tail](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11147646), in that Yuri stumbles across a tentacle monster in Yu-topia, thinks being railed by said tentacle monster sounds great, and deliciously gets in way over his head.
> 
> I prefer my tentacles of the consentacles flavor myself, so I'll read 'overwhelmed but **Into It** ' in this picture. And let's call him aged-up, 'cause my country's strict on that and I'm not super keen on doing a crime? But that's just me - feel free to imagine what you will! Perv on, you crazy diamonds.

  


**Author's Note:**

> translations:
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> first panel: 'yu' for both onsen and Yu-topia  
> second panel: "ah... ah... haa..."  
> third panel: "w-what's this!?", then "ah ah ah aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ❤︎❤︎"
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> \---
> 
> After reveals! Hello! Yes, it is me! [Find more of my art on Tumblr!](http://chaoslindsay.tumblr.com)


End file.
